Digimon Virtual Pet
The Digimon virtual pets are a series of toys which were first released in 1997 by .Bandai.com—Terms ans Conditions: "© Akiyoshi Hongo · Toei Animation. TM & © 1997-2007 Bandai. DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are the property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Used under license by Bandai America Incorporated. All Rights Reserved." What became a TV series, toyline, comic, trading card game, and more began as the simple concept of a for boys (as Bandai was also the creator of the Tamagotchi). The virtual pet is incredibly similar to its predecessors, with the exceptions of being much hardier and being able to connect to fight other Digimon virtual pets. Every owner would start off with a Baby Digimon, train it, evolve it, take care of it, and then have battles with other Digimon owners to see who was stronger. The Digimon pet had several evolution capabilities, so many owners had many different Digimon. These toys were the first appearance of what would become the Digimon franchise. List of virtual pets and Digivices Digimon The Digimon had several functions that allowed the owner to take care of the pet. The first icon is the status. The user can check the pet's age, weight, strength, hunger, and energy stats here. If a Digimon had no energy in its energy bar, it would be unable to link up and battle. The second icon fed the Digimon. The meat decreased the pet's hunger, and the vitamin increased its strength and energy. However, feeding the pet either of these would increase the Digimon's weight, affecting digivolution possibilities and battle outcomes. Once the Digimon reaches the Rookie stage, it will be able to eat far more than its hunger level requires before getting full. Digimon can eat an unlimited number of vitamins. The third icon trained the Digimon. In shadow boxing, the owner's Digimon would appear on the right, and a duplicate "shadow" would appear on the left. The owner would then push either the top or middle buttons, and the Digimon would fire an attack either upwards or downwards, respectively. The shadow Digimon would attempt to block, either upwards or downwards. It was a game of luck. If the owner's Digimon hit three out of five, it would lose one pound and its strength would increase. If it didn't make this quota, the Digimon would only lose a pound and not regain any strength. The fourth icon was battle mode. Once activated, the owner could link up to another owner's Digimon and begin a battle. The two Digimon would exchange blows three times, then one would fire a double attack; the other Digimon would fire a single attack. The one who fired the double attack on the fourth turn dodged the other Digimon's attack and was declared the winner. Whether the Digimon won or lost, it was still susceptible to acquiring an injury during battle. Battling too many times in one day could "kill" a Digimon (see Digimon Mainframe below). The fifth Icon (the first on the bottom row) cleaned up the Digimon's droppings. Leaving droppings uncleaned for too long would cause the Digimon to become ill. The sixth icon (second on the bottom row) toggled the light. If the Digimon fell asleep and the light was never turned off, its overall condition (an unviewable stat) would decrease, and its chances of a high-power evolution would decrease. The seventh icon (third on the bottom row) is the medical icon. If the Digimon got sick or injured in battle, it would have to be fixed before it could battle again. The Digimon becomes angry when it receives medical treatment, implying perhaps that it received a shot. The eighth and final icon is not manually selectable. It is the alert icon. It lights up and begins to beep if the sound is on if the Digimon poops, needs food, or falls asleep with the lights on. The original Digimon has three buttons and one reset button. The buttons are located to the right of the screen. The top "A" button scrolls through the icons and options on the screens. The middle "B" button activates the selected function. The bottom "C" button cancels out whatever is on the screen. Pressing "A" and "C" simultaneously toggles the sound. The reset button could only be pressed with a pen or other sharp object. *This Tamagotchi premiered the feature of interconnecting Tamagotchi which could communicate data to each other. In this case, the connecting was called "Dock 'n Rock" early on in America (and possibly Europe; the term is absent in Japan) but was faded out in favor of "Battle Connect". Later, the connectors would also be used to "jogress" (literal Japanese term, a combination of the English words "joint" and "progress"). For years afterwards Digimon pets and digivices would continue, to an extent, to use the D-Link System. This system of compatibility encompasses the pets, pendulums, digivices, devices such as the Digimon Analyzer and D-Terminal, WonderSwan games, and special action figures. The Pendulum X, Digimon Mini, and Digimon Accelerator are excluded because they have different connectors; in certain cases functions will not work between same-type connectors due to an alteration in battle system or other errors, though. *The American and similar Bandai Asia versions of Digivices are typically an entirely different product with a smaller screen. They register with pets, and certain other devices, as a pet. Various unofficial characters could be achieved on the pets by inserting and removing the tab that came with it. With the original device you could achieve Teddymon with this method, although it took many attempts. Alternatively, one could remove the batteries, allow the power to drop, then reinsert them. This is because the voltage is dropped, but does not go low enough to register a reset. The RAM data becomes corrupt and random results are achieved. This 'cheat' can break the device, so it's not recommended. One glitch that would not reset or break the device would allow only one unit to experience PvP combat. By joining the devices and entering battle mode, but separating one or both of the metal connectors halfway through, a battle would take place on one unit only, the second would receive a connection error. A new problem has surfaced in and regarding the Digimon virtual pet, in that the thickness of the battery the device takes has been reduced, resulting in loss of contact causing the device to become glitchy and unusable. Like the animated series and video games, the Digimon evolved and changed form over time. For example a Digimon such as Agumon will start off at Koromon. From there, the Digimon may transform or "digivolve" into the form called Rookie (Koromon>Agumon), then to Champion. For a Digimon to grow into their Ultimate level, Digimon must battle at least fifteen times in Rookie and Champion levels, and win approximately 60% of them. Greymon, Airdramon, and Darkmon would become MetalGreymon. Meramon, Tyrannomon, and Seadramon would become Mamemon. The weakest champion, Numemon, would become the strongest ultimate: Teddymon. When a Digimon's time expired, it would be sent to the Digimon Mainframe, which resembled a personal computer, similar to how programs are sent to the Source when their purpose is done in The Matrix. The Digimon Mainframe is where all Digimon come from, and where all Digimon go. According to the stories, once they return, they remain in the same evolutionary form they were in when they left the owner, and would do battle with other Digimon whose time also expired. Digimon could expire due to extreme hunger, illness, too many battles, or old age. The Digimon Mainframe is only viewable on the American version one pets. In the Japanese versions, when a Digimon's time expires, the screen displays a grave instead of a Digimon Mainframe. When Digimon became an animated series, there were several major changes made, mostly to the Digivolution chains. When the pet was brought to the US, elements such as the "Megalthic Mainframe" were added to soften the concept of death, revising it so that Digimon did not die, but instead returned to a separate world. In addition, Devimon and Monzaemon were renamed "Darkmon" and "Teddymon". The original MetalGreymon that was obtainable in the first pet was viral, but the character used in Digimon Adventure was made a vaccine (vaccine being considered good type, and virus type being bad). Though the concepts were similar between the Digimon pet line and the Digivice toys released following the release of the animated TV show, there were some differences. For example, the Digivices were not "true" Tamagotchi, in that you did not need to feed them or clean up their droppings. Also, the Digivices included a pedometer function that advanced the game, and didn't require the level of care of the Digimon virtual pets. In addition, there were side quests, like locating Digieggs in the D-3 version, and the Spirits in the D-Tector game, side quests that did not exist originally in the original Digimon or Pendulums. These games could be left at home all day without care and did not require the constant attention that the Tamagotchis required during those days. Each Digivice has the player travel through levels whose enemies and bosses are based on characters from its respective anime. However, the original Digimon pet remained battle compatible with the newer Digivice releases, permitting them to engage in battle, though the graphical details of the attacks are different between the two systems. Like the , the Digimon virtual pet had multiple releases. The five versions of the toy each had different characters and different evolutions, but the same mechanics. A sixth virtual pet, mimicking Digimon Pendulum I: Nature Spirits, was released in Australia by Bandai of Asia. As a result, when releasing their "Pendulum Cycle" versions of the Japanese Pendulums, Bandai of Asia omitted Nature Spirits and began their numbering from "Version 7". Digimon I *Fresh: Botamon *In-Training: Koromon *Rookie: Agumon, Betamon *Champion: Greymon, Tyrannomon, Meramon, Darkmon, Airdramon, Seadramon, Numemon *Ultimate: , Mamemon, Teddymon Digimon II *Fresh: Punimon *In-Training: Tsunomon *Rookie: Gabumon, Elecmon *Champion: Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, Frigimon, Birdramon, Whamon, Vegiemon *Ultimate: SkullGreymon, MetalMamemon, Vademon Digimon III *Fresh: Poyomon *In-Training: Tokomon *Rookie: Patamon, Kunemon *Champion: Unimon, Centarumon, Ogremon, Bakemon, Shellmon, Drimogemon, Sukamon *Ultimate: Andromon, Giromon, Etemon Digimon IV *Fresh: Yuramon *In-Training: Tanemon *Rookie: Biyomon, Palmon *Champion: Monochromon, Kokatorimon, Leomon, Kuwagamon, Coelamon, Mojyamon, Nanimon *Ultimate: Megadramon, Piximon, Digitamamon Digimon V *Fresh: Zurumon *In-Training: Pagumon *Rookie: Gazimon, Gizamon *Champion: DarkTyrannomon, Cyclonemon, Devidramon, Tuskmon, Flymon, Deltamon, Raremon *Ultimate: MetalTyrannomon, Datamon, ExTyrannomon Digimon VI *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Motimon *Rookie: Tentomon, Otamamon *Champion: Kabuterimon, Starmon, Tortomon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, KaratsukiNumemon, Gekomon *Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon, Tekkamon, ShogunGekomon Digimon Pendulum After the initial five releases, during the time Digimon Adventure was aired, released a line of Virtual Pets(V-Pets) called Pendulums which introduced a feature called Jogress (Dub: DNA Digvolution ); pendulum-type counter, and a new evolution level: Ultimate (Japan ) /Mega (Dub), which comes after Perfect (Japan) /Ultimate (Dub). The pendulum is used to count the amount of times the device has been shaken. Five versions of the Digimon Pendulum were released, each of these being followed by a .5 version which contained a slightly-altered character lineup. A Version 0 was also later released. Digimon Pendulum I: Nature Spirits *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Motimon *Rookie: Tentomon, Gotsumon, Otamamon *Champion: Kabuterimon, Tortomon, Monochromon, Starmon, Gekomon, Kuwagamon *Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon, Piximon, Triceramon, Jagamon, ShogunGekomon, Okuwamon *Mega: HerculesKabuterimon, SaberLeomon, MetalEtemon In Digimon Pendulum 1.5, Gatomon replaced Tortomon, Angewomon replaced Jagamon, and Magnadramon replaced HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon Pendulum II: Deep Savers *Fresh: Pichimon *In-Training: Bukamon *Rookie: Gomamon, Crabmon, Syakomon *Champion: Ikkakumon, Dolphmon, Seadramon, Coelamon, Gesomon, Octomon *Ultimate: Zudomon, MegaSeadramon, MarineDevimon, Dragomon, Whamon, Scorpiomon *Mega: MarineAngemon, MetalSeadramon, Pukumon In Digimon Pendulum 2.5, Ebidramon replaced Coelamon, Divermon replaced Scorpiomon, and Plesiomon replaced MetalSeadramon. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers *Fresh: Mokumon *In-Training: DemiMeramon *Rookie: Candlemon, Bakumon, DemiDevimon *Champion: Wizardmon, Apemon, Garurumon, Devimon, Meramon, Bakemon *Ultimate: WereGarurumon, Mammothmon, SkullMeramon, Pumpkinmon, Myotismon, Phantomon *Mega: SkullMammothmon, Boltmon, Piedmon In Digimon Pendulum 3.5, Dokugumon replaced Bakemon, LadyDevimon replaced Myotismon, and Daemon replaced Piedmon. Digimon Pendulum IV: Wind Guardians *Fresh: Nyokimon *In-Training: Yokomon *Rookie: Biyomon, Floramon, Mushroomon *Champion: Birdramon, Togemon, Kiwimon, Woodmon, Veedramon, RedVegiemon *Ultimate: Garudamon, Cherrymon, AeroVeedramon, Blossomon, Deramon, Garbagemon *Mega: Phoenixmon, Gryphonmon, Puppetmon In Digimon Pendulum 4.5, Palmon replaced Floramon, Lillymon replaced Blossomon, and Rosemon replaced Gryphonmon. Digimon Pendulum V: Metal Empire *Fresh: MetalKoromon *In-Training: Kapurimon *Rookie: ToyAgumon, Kokuwamon, Hagurumon *Champion: Greymon, Deputymon, Tankmon, Clockmon, Guardromon, Mekanorimon *Ultimate: , Andromon, Knightmon, BigMamemon, Megadramon, WaruMonzaemon *Mega: WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Machinedramon In Digimon Pendulum 5.5, Thundermon replaced Tankmon, Cyberdramon replaced Andromon, and VenomMyotismon replaced Machinedramon. Digimon Pendulum 0: Virus Busters *Fresh: YukimiBotamon *In-Training: Nyaromon *Rookie: Agumon, Gabumon, Salamon *Champion: Greymon, Garurumon, Gatomon, Angemon, Leomon, Ninjamon *Ultimate: , WereGarurumon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Asuramon, MetalMamemon *Mega: WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon Digimon Pendulum Progress The next series of Pendulums were called Pendulum Progress. There are three in total; the Pendulum Progress is an upgrade similar to the Tamagotchi Connection/Tamagotchi Connexion/Tamagotchi Plus. The character lineup on each is expanded and it retains the pendulum feature that became a series standard; it also has the ability to have the current monster fight a computer monster in battle as opposed to linking up with another device. Digimon Pendulum Progess I: Dragon's Roar *Fresh: Jarimon *In-Training: Gigimon *Rookie: Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon *Champion: Growlmon, Greymon, ExVeemon, Veedramon, Tyrannomon, Airdramon *Ultimate: WarGrowlmon, , Paildramon, AeroVeedramon, MetalTyrannomon, Megadramon *Mega: Gallantmon, Megidramon, WarGreymon, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, UlforceVeedramon, Chaosdromon Digimon Pendulum Progess II: Armageddon Army *Fresh: Puttomon *In-Training: Kyupimon *Rookie: Patamon, Lucemon, Impmon, Terriermon *Champion: Angemon, Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Devimon, Seasarmon, Witchmon *Ultimate: MagnaAngemon, , Angewomon, LadyDevimon, NeoDevimon, Bastemon *Mega: Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, Laylamon, Beelzemon Digimon Pendulum Progress III: Animal Coliseum *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Nyaromon *Rookie: Gabumon, Bearmon, Hawkmon *Champion: Garurumon, Grizzlymon, Aquilamon, Leomon, Dobermon, Kiwimon *Ultimate: WereGarurumon X, Garudamon X, GrapLeomon, Cerberumon X, Mihiramon, Deramon *Mega: MetalGarurumon X, Baihumon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Omnimon Digimon Pendulum X The Pendulum X combines the classic pet raising with the adventure and RPG aspects of the "Digivices". The Pendulum X is the first device to use the new three-prong type of connector. It was remade by Bandai Asia and marketed as the "D-Cyber"; this version is similar with a slightly different translation and classic two-prong connector. Version 1 *Fresh: Dodomon *In-Training: Dorimon *Rookie: Dorumon, Agumon X *Champion: Dorugamon, Greymon X, Seadramon X, Kuwagamon X, DexDorugamon, Reptiledramon *Ultimate: DoruGreymon, MetalGreymon X, MegaSeadramon X, Okuwamon X, DexDoruGreymon, Grademon *Mega: Dorugoramon, Alphamon, WarGreymon X, GigaSeadramon, GrandisKuwagamon, DexDorugoramon, Samudramon, Omnimon X Version 2 *Fresh: Fufumon *In-Training: Kyokyomon *Rookie: Ryudamon, Guilmon X *Champion: Ginryumon, Growlmon X, TobuCatmon, Monochromon X, Allomon X *Ultimate: Hisyaryumon, WarGrowlmon X, SkullBaluchimon, Triceramon X, MameTyramon *Mega: Ouryumon, Gallantmon X, MedievalGallantmon, Dinotigermon, Dinorexmon, UltimateBrakimon, UlforceVeedramon X Version 3 *Fresh: Pupumon *In-Training: Puroromon *Rookie: Fanbeemon, Dorumon *Champion: Waspmon, Reptiledramon, Ginryumon, Omekamon *Ultimate: CannonBeemon, Grademon, Hisyaryumon, MetalPhantomon *Mega: TigerVespamon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, Dexmon, Ouryumon, MetalPiranimon, Dynasmon X, Magnamon X, Omnimon X, Gallantmon X Digimon Accel Version 1: Justice Genome *Fresh: Popomon *In-Training: Frimon *Rookie: Leormon, Agumon X, KoKabuterimon, Biyomon, Otamamon, Patamon *Champion: Liamon, Greymon X, BladeKuwagamon, Aquilamon, Pegasusmon, Coelamon, Deputymon *Ultimate: LoaderLiomon, MetalGreymon X, MetallifeKuwagamon, Garudamon X, MagnaAngemon, Kimeramon, Dragomon, Volcdoramon *Mega: BantyoLeomon, WarGreymon X, TyrantKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, MetalEtemon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): Omnimon, Chaosmon Version 2: Evil Genome *Fresh: Bommon *In-Training: Missimon *Rookie: Commandramon, Dracmon, Hagurumon, Gizamon, Penguinmon, Tentomon *Champion: Sealsdramon, Sangloupmon, Meramon, Snimon, Dobermon, Thunderbirdmon, Gekomon *Ultimate: Tankdramon, Matadormon, SkullScorpionmon, Megadramon, Zudomon, MarineDevimon, Hippogriffomon, Angewomon, Volcamon *Mega: Darkdramon, GranDracmon, Machinedramon, MarineAngemon, Seraphimon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): Gallantmon, Chaosmon Version 3: Nature Genome *Fresh: Puwamon *In-Training: Pinamon *Rookie: Falcomon, Swimmon, Mushroomon, Terriermon, Gotsumon, Goblimon *Champion: Diatrymon, Ninjamon, Gatomon, Seahomon, Nohemon, Ogremon, Tyrannomon *Ultimate: Yatagaramon, Triceramon, , Jagamon, Whamon, Garbagemon, Mamemon *Mega: Varodurumon, Spinomon, Merukimon, Neptunemon, Rosemon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): UlforceVeedramon, Chaosmon Version 4: Ultimate Genome *Fresh: Puffmon, Dodomon *In-Training: Kyaromon, Dorimon *Rookie: Kudamon, Dorumon, Impmon, Candlemon, Palmon *Champion: Reppamon, Dorugamon, Devidramon, Flarerizamon, Togemon, Submarimon *Ultimate: Qilinmon, DoruGreymon, Cerberumon, Piximon, Cyberdramon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon *Mega: Sleipmon, Alphamon, Beelzemon. Megidramon, MetalKabuterimon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): Chaosmon, UltimateChaosmon Digimon Mini The Digimon Mini is modeled similarly to the original pets but at a much smaller size. The character set has been minimized and functions are limited. For example, there is no status screen to view how hungry the character is. The player must simply feed it when it's hungry. Many feel the Minis are a lot harder to kill than the other pets. The Mini also uses the new three-prong connector, which leaves it connectable to the Pendulum X, Digimon Accelerator, and new Digimon iC. The third Mini updates the character roster, expanding the available Digimon from 13 to 18. Version 1 *Fresh: Botamon *In-Training: Koromon *Rookie: Agumon, Betamon, Gabumon *Champion: Greymon, Seadramon, Garurumon, Numemon *Ultimate: , Triceramon *Mega: WarGreymon *Level 7: Omnimon Version 2 *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Motimon *Rookie: Tentomon, Elecmon, Kunemon *Champion: Kabuterimon, Centarumon, Tyrannomon, Sukamon *Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon, WaruMonzaemon *Mega: HerculesKabuterimon *Level 7: TyrantKabuterimon Version 3 *Fresh: Poyomon *In-Training: Tokomon *Rookie: Patamon, DemiDevimon, Crabmon *Champion: Angemon, Devimon, Coelamon, Shellmon, Leomon, Nanimon *Ultimate: MagnaAngemon, Myotismon, Etemon *Mega: Magnadramon, Piedmon, BantyoLeomon *Level 7: Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode Digivice The Digimon Interactive Digivice toy, was first released in 1999 by . These Digivices were based off of the Digimon Adventure anime. In this toy you start off with a Digimon creature to train. You then use him to help save the Digiworld. You are able to choose your Digimon from a preset group of Digimon. The choices are based on the Digimon the eight children in the original anime are partnered with. These Digimon are , , , , , , , and, . In this game, you had to fight Devimon and there was a step counter used to progress you. D-3 Digivice US/Eu/Asia The Digimon Interactive D-3 Digivice toy, was first released by Bandai. These Digivices were based off of the Digimon Adventure 02 anime. With it, you start off with a Digimon creature to train, 35900 distance, and 0 steps. You then use your Digimon to help save the Digiworld. The Digimon are based on the Digimon the six children in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime are partnered with. With this Digivice toy, you would start off with either Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, or Wormmon. However, you would unlock them all eventually so it doesn't really matter what D-3 you own. A digimon's power, D-Power, can range from 0-99 and no matter what you do, your D-Power can't go past 99. There is a Status feature where you can switch your Digimon, check your Digi-eggs, and digivolve your digimon. There is a Digi-Egg feature where you can check your Digi-Eggs, and a Slot Game. The Slot Game feature is a roullete, where you can earn more Digimon, Digi-Eggs, D-Power, and lose Distance. There is also a Medical feature to heal your digimon if they get hurt, and in addition to that there is a V.S mode where you can Armor Digivolve and fight other D-3 Digivice owners (The winner steals 1 D-Power from the loser's digivice, and gets to keep it). Also, every once in a while, digimon such as ToyAgumon, DemiMeramon, Tyrannomon, or RedVegiemon appear to challenge you. You could defeat them as you are or armor digivolve your digimon (This is called Battle Mode, you get 1 D-Power per digimon you defeat). Also, every once in a while you'll find a mysterious egg containing a Digimon, More D-Power, or a Digi-Egg. Press the up button repeatedly to obtain what's inside the mysterious egg. ;Controls: *Center Button: Scroll *Up Button: Proceed/Start Roullete in slot game *Down Button: Back D-Power (D-Arc) This one is based off of the Digimon Tamers anime. It comes with a card that allow the user to ' Card Slash ' which can be done by slashing the card to the side of the digivice. In the American version, each digivice came with a PC Game disc and a USB cable, the PC Game Disc was an Online Multiplayer game you can hook up your digivice to your computer, and battle other people's digimon through the internet with the digimon on your digivice D-Tector (D-Scanner) Digimon D-Cyber Digivice Data-link The Digivice iC is based on the Digivice used in Digimon Savers. Unlike previous Digivice toys, the Digivice iC is not quest-based. Instead, it is a v-pet. The Digivice iC can link to battle with the Accelerator, Mini, and other iC's. It can also link to the Digimon Battle Terminal, a Japan-only arcade game. It has 2 versions: Digivice iC 10X * Egg * Fresh: Botamon * In-Training: Koromon, Wanyamon, Budmon * Rookie: Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Toy Agumon, Chuumon * Champion: GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, Sunflowmon, Aquilamon, Numemon * Ultimate: RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, Lilamon, Whamon (Ultimate), Garbagemon * Mega: ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Seraphimon, PlatinumNumemon, MetalGarurumon, BantyoLeomon, Ouryumon, Daemon Burst Digimon not included* Digivice iC 20X * Fresh: Puwamon * In-Training: Pinamon, Chapmon, Kyaromon * Rookie: Falcomon (2006 anime), Kudamon (2006 anime), Kamemon, Elecmon, Goblimon * Champion: Peckmon, Reppamon, Gwappamon, Starmon, Bakemon * Ultimate: Crowmon, Chirinmon, Shawjamon, WarGrowlmon, Blossomon * Mega: Ravemon, Kentaurosmon, JumboGamemon, MetalGarurumon, Barbamon, MarineAngemon, Chaosmon, Darkdramon, TonosamaMamemon, Agumon Hakase Digivice Burst Digivice Burst (Toy) ( デジヴァイスiC Dejivaisu iC ) is the last in the line of Digivice iCs. It features a new shell, air wave, more Digisoul features, Wireless communication, and Burst Mode. * Egg * Fresh: Botamon * In-Training: Koromon, Wanyamon, Budmon * Rookie: Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Chuumon * Champion: GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, Sunflowmon, Aquilamon, Numemon * Ultimate: RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, Lilamon, Whamon (Ultimate), Garbagemon * Mega: ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Seraphimon, PlatinumNumemon, MetalGarurumon, BantyoLeomon, Ouryumon, Daemon Burst digimon are included with this toy Digimon Twin The Digimon Twin was the latest virtual pet to be released. It comes in an L and R version (Liberation and Revolution) and specializes with its event communication. In event communication, the possibilities are that the Digimon can eat together, train together, receive an item or make a special event egg. It is also possible to get Azulongmon, which fits on both Twins. * Fresh: Snowbotamon * In-Training: Nyaromon * Rookie: Agumon®, Guilmon®, Gaomon(L), Gabumon(L), Gotsumon, Agumon Hakase(Special Event Egg) * Champion: Geogreymon®, Growlmon®, Gaogamon(L), Garurumon(L), Flymon, Cokatorimon, Veggiemon, Wizarmon(Special Event Egg) * Ultimate: Rizegreymon®, Megalogrowlmon®, Machgaogamon(L), Weregarurumon(L), Anomalocarimon, Piccolomon(Special Event Egg) * Mega: Shinegreymon®, Dukemon®, Miragegaogamon(L), Metalgarurumon(L), Pinocchimon, Minervamon(Special Event Egg), Victorygreymon(Special Event Egg R), Z'dgarurumon(Special Event Egg L) * Other: Burpmon Digimon Xros Loader The Digimon Xros Loader is a virtual pet based on the "X Loader" in Digimon Xros Wars. It has a 1.44", 8-bit (256-color) LCD screen, and can also be used as an MP3 player, able to store up to 50 MP3s. Currently, it is only available in Japan, but comes in Xros Heart (red), Blue Flare (blue), and Twilight (black) versions. Each version comes with a unique DigiCard. It can connect to other Xros Loaders through infrared, or to the Digimon X Arena console and arcade game, allowing the player to battle either the computer or other players with the Digimon they have obtained. Unlike previous digital pets, in which the player can only raise one Digimon, the Digimon Xros Loader allows the player to build an entire army of Digimon. The player's army is built around its leader Digimon, and the species used as a leader determines the maximum size of the army. Allied Digimon can be digixrosed into new Digimon, or equippable weapons. New Digimon are obtained either by exploring Zones, by digixrosing, or through the DigiMelody feature, which allows the Xros Loader to listen to a sound and generate a specific Digimon from it. DigiMelodies can come from generic music or even natural sounds like running water, but there are also specific melodies for rarer Digimon, like Pharaohmon. These melodies are released during the Digimon Data Collection at the end of episodes of Digimon Xros Wars, through special events at Digimon Web, or as monthly downloads at Digimon X Arena machines. The DigiCards released with various Xros Wars merchandise can be used on the Xros Loader to activate unique attacks during battles, and the Code Crowns can be used to unlock new Zones. Video Games Digital Monster Ver. WonderSwan is a Japanese handheld version of the original Digimon pet for the . It includes all of the original Digimon from the five different pet devices. In this game the player can have up to five different Digimon with them at a time. It even has computer controlled opponents to battle with. The game has the ability to connect to another WonderSwan through a special link cable. It can also hook up to the original pets through a Digimon "dock N rock" connector. Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers did much the same thing, only on the . Notes and references Category:Games Category:Games by System